The Breakfast Devils
by Liv2night
Summary: The Anubis students are all having the time of their lives! What can ruin it...? When one of the students disappear and some students turn out to be evil, who can you trust? A lot of depressing moments, Walfie is the main ship but there's other couples too!
1. Bring it on Devils

**This fanfiction is dedicated to amazing...JESSYPOP! Who really wanted to read a Walfie fanfic. Here it is!**

* * *

''Alfie!'' Willow screams running into her boyfriends arms.

''WILLOW!'' Alfie screams even louder.

It was the start of another year at Anubis house and everyone was EXCITED! Alfie and Willow were dating for nearly a year now. They were planning a big celebration for their 1st years anniversary.

''How are you big dog?!'' Willow asks while laughing. Big dog was her nickname for Alfie.

''I'm perfect since your here Willow!'' Alfie laughs. ''How about...A tickle war?!''

''Alfie...'' Willow says.

''Too bad you don't want that'' Alfie starts tickling Willow.

''Alfie! Stop!'' Willow giggles.

All this time I am standing alone beside the staircase. Yes, me Amber Millington. Call me stupid. That's what I am. I didn't notice how amazing Alfie was until it was too late. I moved to Fashion School, left him behind. Now I'm standing here, holding back the tears and I know I need revenge. I will get it, soon.

I go to my room that I share with Patricia. Yes, Patricia. When I came back from Fashion School she was already in that room. What could I do? We might get a little closer. It's better than sharing with Willow.

''Hey Amber!'' Patricia jumps down from her bed, pulling me into a tight hug.

''Patricia...That's not like you...'' I say.

''Yeah, I know. I was dared to.'' She laughs.

Suddenly, Eddie jumps out of the wardrobe and I jump up.

''So much for an amazing Sibuna member'' Eddie waves.

''Common Eddie let's go'' Patricia gives him a little peck on the lips.

''Hello?! Not everyone is in a happy relationship here?!'' I sigh.

''Sorry'' They both say at the same time and quickly walk out of the room.

I lie on my bed and feel tears in my eyes. No. I can't be like Joy 2 years ago. I can't. Talking about Joy she's going out with JEROME! Never would have guessed. I wonder what happened with Jara. Mara. Mara is single! I could talk to her! I quickly run to Mara.

''MARA!'' I shout.

''AMBER!'' She replies. We hug.

''I need help'' I say.

''Oh'' Mara gasps. ''You saw Willow and..''

''Alfie, yes.''

''Sorry...''

''How are you not with Jerome?'' I wonder out loud. ''Woops! Sorry!'' I blush.

''Don't worry. He was just a jerk. Let's go see what Trudy made us! She smiled.

I didn't question it. I'll ask Patricia later. We walk into the kitchen.

I gasp and drop my plate when I see Willow and Alfie kissing at the table. ''Sorry'' I whisper and run out of the room. Devils. The first word that comes into my head. Devils. Devils. DEVILS. Why? I break down crying. I can't take this anymore.

''Amber?'' Patricia comes in.

''WHAT'' I reply sharply.

''You shouldn't worry.'' She pats my back.

''WHAT'' I repeat.

''I understand you. Want me to help you get revenge?'' She asks.

It's impossible to say no. I might be acting like Joy, but now I understand her. I need to apologise to her later.

''Yes'' I stop crying. ''Tell me about them''

''Well they're most known as ''The Breakfast Angels'' because that's what they called each other on the first day of their relationship.''

I laugh. ''More devil-like.''

''Exactly. They are known for a crazy couple.''

''Obviously if Willow is there.'' I roll my eyes.

''I've got the perfect idea!'' Patricia's eyes light up.

''What?''

'' They're having their 1st year anniversary soon!'' She smiles evilly.

''How long?'' I ask, curious.

''2 weeks. You think that will be enough to do your revenge?''

''If you tell me the plan!'' I laugh. Patricia actually made me happy again. ''Wait...I'm not going out with anyone else for revange''

''Don't Worry. You don't have to. That's what Joy did with Jerome and look what that lead up to!''

I pull a serious face. ''Really?''

''I wouldn't lie to you Amber! Want to know the plan or what?''

''Of course.'' I smile. This will be fun.

Me and Patricia walk back into the dinning room laughing.

''Why so happy?'' Trudy asks.

''Nevermind Trudy! You wouldn't understand out teenage talk anyways!'' Patricia says.

We burst out with laughter again.

''Amber, are you ok with me and Alfie dating?'' Willow takes me by surprise.

''No...'' I whisper.

''Parden?'' Willow says in a spanish accent. Alfie laughs.

I roll my eyes and Patricia gives me a frown.

''I'm totally fine with that! Alfie should move on.''

''Wow.'' Willow gasps. ''Friends?'' She takes out her hand.

''Yep!'' I smile and shake her hand. I feel like vomiting.

Alfie looks at me with a worried look. I flip back my hair and sit down. Plan REVENGE starting now. Bring it on Devils.

* * *

**How are you liking it? Rate and Review! :D**


	2. I want Alfie

**Alfie's POV**

* * *

She's gone.

One day she's jumping around me, having water fights with me and next thing.. Willow's gone. A bit suspicious don't you think? At first, we all thought it was the same Joy-story and the Sibunas' will have to save her but no. The teachers aren't even trying to lie that everything will be ok. Everybody's panicking. It looks like she might have been kidnapped. Her parents are coming over to Anubis house to solve this. I don't think it will be that easy though...

''How did you..um..react?'' I hear Mara's voice and immediately come out of my thoughts.

''Well..'' I start, not knowing should I tell her the truth. ''I was sad. And mad. And...'' I pause for a second before saying something completely useless. ''Bad''

''Aw really Alfie? What else? You turned into your DAD?'' Jerome smirks as he walks into the living room.

''Shut it.'' I give him a death glare as he puts his hands up in defence.

''Jerome? We REALLY don't need you hear right now'' Mara hisses, making me shiver.

''Ok ok, leaving!'' Jerome says while slowly walking out of the room.

I can bet he's going to be eavesdropping.

Mara clearly thinks the same thing and walks out behind him. I hear a slap and Jerome gasping with the pain. I then hear footsteps leaving and after about 30 seconds Mara walks back in, a freaky grin on her face.

''Are you SERIOUS?!'' I exclaim looking her straight in the eye.

''I'm taking this seriously too you know''

I sigh. ''Yes, I know.''

''So how did you react?'' Mara isn't planning to change the subject is she?

_''Willow is gone'' _

_''Oh..Can I please stay alone for a minute Trudy?''_

_I watch as she leaves. As soon as I see her closing the door behind her, and hear her walking away, I get up and walk over to Willow's ''drawer''. She had her own drawer in my room since she spent a lot of time here. I pick up her favourite scarf and hold it in my hands for a minute. I feel a tear threatening to spill._

_Stay strong Alfie, Please._

_I put the scarf down and a plate catches my eye. I pick it up and smash it against the wall. I then collapse and break down crying. No, this can't be happening._

''Alfie?'' I see Mara click her fingers in front of my face. I shake it off.

''Yeah sorry, I was just thinking''

''About..?'' Mara puts her hand on mine. I quickly pull it away.

''Look Mara, I'm not going to lie, I don't WANT to tell you what happened when I found out. AND you're being really annoying because you CLEARLY KNOW what I was thinking about'' I pause for one second to take a breath. That was one second too long.

Mara's lips crash into mine. I try to pull away, but she has a very tight grip around me. Oh no no no, PLEASE NO. After a minute or so we both need to take a breath so Mara pulls away and loosens the grip. She still doesn't fully let go of my hand though.

''Mara, what are you doing?'' I say, nearly in tears.

''Showing you something'' She smirks at my reaction.

''Stop it, I don't love you'' My voice cracks at the last part.

Mara just laughs. ''If you dare tell anyone at all Willow is dead meat''

I gasp so she quickly runs out of the room, before I can ask any questions. My mind is racing as I think of Mara kidnapping Willow. Mara always seemed so sweet and innocent. Was that a part of her plan? I put my head in my hands as I continue thinking of the terrible things that have just took place.

* * *

**Amber's POV**

* * *

''Did you do it?'' Patricia asks as soon as Mara walks into the room.

''Yes..But I feel-'' Mara starts but Patricia blocks Mara's mouth.

''I know sweetie, I know. But think of how your little boyfriend will be safe now.'' Even I freaked out after Patricia said that. Patricia unblocks Mara's mouth when she sees tears forming in her eyes.

''Fabian'' She whispers. My turn.

''Yes but do everything we tell you to do and you'll all have a happy life!'' Mara shakes at this and me and Patricia laugh.

''Now. Leave. Come to us at midnight today.'' I wave to her as Patricia pushes her out the door.

Maybe I should explain that now me and Patricia where sharing a room while Mara, Joy and KT took the other girls room. Patricia sits down next to me on my bed. She turns my head around towards her and looks me straight in the eyes.

''Told you it was going to work?''

I nod. Surprisingly, I feel good with doing this to people. Patricia told me it was my destiny to cause grief to other people. Hurt them, smash them and then step on the little pieces that are left of their useless souls. ''I like it like this''

''I knew you would get the point of this quickly.'' She smirks and adds, ''Wanna go check on Willow?''

''Yeah sure.'' I say as if it was the most normal thing ever. We both get up and walk downstairs. While walking down the stairs we bumped into Alfie, who was very shaken up, you could say.

''AMBER! PATRICIA!'' He says awkwardly.

''Hey...'' Both me and Patricia say at the same time.

''How have you been..?'' He tries to lean against the wall but fails and trips. We watch him fly down the 5 last stairs.

''Are you ok Alfie?!'' Patricia quickly runs down and takes a look at a big bruise, left on his arm.

''Yeah yeah! I'll just go now!'' He starts slowly moving towards his room and when we couldn't see him anymore, we could hear him running.

When we get out of the building we both automatically burst out laughing. This is the best thing ever! After about 5 minutes of walking I decide to ask Patricia the question I had on my mind since we went out of Anubis house.

''Why were you acting so concerned when Alfie fell down the stairs?''

''Oh isn't that obvious?'' She says and when I give her a questioning look she adds ''We can't act suspicious. We have to get his trust right?''

''Of course!'' I smile, understanding everything now.

After another 10 minutes of walking, we finally reach our destination. We were going to keep Willow in the shed Rufus kept the students he kidnapped in, but we decided it would be too obvious. I look up and stare at the magnificent sight. The place we keep Willow in is a castle ruin. It could have been here for ages, but it's beautiful. I usually don't like old stuff but I must say, I wouldn't mind living across from something this pretty.

Willow could be enjoying this, IF she hadn't been kidnapped.

This was the perfect place to hide her since on the bottom floor, it had bars everywhere since this was the so-called ''prison cell''.

I glance at Patricia before opening the door to Willow's cell. Willow is curled up in a ball,in the corner. She's asleep and she's obviously been crying.

''GET UP'' I shout and kick her lightly.

Willow screams and I look at Patricia. I see pride in her eyes.

''How are you!?'' Patricia smiles as she sits down beside Willow.

''P-please don-n't hurt-t m-me'' Willow stutters.

''Well...'' Patricia doesn't wait any long and starts pulling Willow's hair. Willow screeches so I decide to slap her across the face.

''There's no need for anymore'' I say to Patricia. She nods and we start walking out. Before we walk out though we hear Willow quietly whisper.

''I want Alfie''

* * *

**GASP! I never wrote this long of a chapter in my LIFE! I just started writing and just carried on...Anyways! Thanks for the reviews, I'm hoping for a little more this time since I hope I didn't write all that^ for nothing! So if you could PLEASE spread the word about this fanfiction I would owe you forever! I'm sorry I made this quite depressing and YES a LOT of Anubis students will turn out to be evil so, beware ;)**

**PLEASE spread the word and PLEASE review! The more reviews the quicker I will update! Thank you! Stay Perfect :)**


	3. I'm Broken

**Amber's POV**

* * *

''I want Alfie'' Willow whispers and softly sobs.

I watch as Patricia shoots me a nervous look waiting for my reaction. ''Sorry to disappoint you'' I mutter and walk right out of the ''prison cell.'' Soon Patricia catches up with me,

''Amber! You ok?''

''Hmm..No. I'm dying.'' I reply sarcastically causing Patricia to roll her eyes.

''You can tell me. I know you're all jealous -'' She pauses.

''You ok?'' I ask.

''Uh..What about Eddie?'' She looks at me unsure.

''Eddie what?''

''Aren't we going to tell him?''

''Um..no.'' I reply.

''All right.'' Patricia sighs.

Well that went quick...We walk the rest of the way in silence. Soon, Anubis house comes into sight. ''Common Pat'' I take her hand and we both start running. When we reach the house Patricia stops and laughs.

''You haven't called me Pat in ages!''

''Who said kidnap doesn't get friends closer?'' I joke and we both burst out laughing. ''Here'' I say in between laughter, opening the door for her.

''Thanks'' She grins.

We both walk into Anubis house and into the kitchen. ''Hey'' I greet everyone else as me and Patricia sit down with them for dinner. There's a few ''hi's'' and there's another silence.

''Just in time for dinner I see girls!'' Trudy smiles, trying to brighten the mood. Patricia nods and gets up to help Trudy set the table. When they're done, Patricia takes her seat beside me and starts putting spaghetti on her plate. Spaghetti again...

''Where's Eddie?'' Patricia asks not even looking away from the plate of spaghetti.

''Him,Fabian and Mara went somewhere when you went out on your walk'' Joy announces.

''Haven't seen them since'' Jerome ads and passes Joy the pasta bowl. ''Thanks'' She smiles. Aww Jeroy is so sweet!

Patricia gives me a warning look and I accidentally drop my fork. I quickly pick it up. ''I'll be right back!'' I smile brightly and walk out of the kitchen. What in the name of Sibuna are they doing?

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

* * *

''They really did all that?'' I gasp.

''Yes and..they said they would hurt you if I didn't do it...I'm..I'm sorry.'' Mara breaks down crying so I hug her tight. I can't believe Amber and Patricia could be so evil...

''Wassup!?'' Eddie jumps onto his bed. His smile falls when he sees Mara shaking and crying into my chest. ''What's wrong?''

I sigh. ''Mara can I tell him?''

She nods in between tears so I tell Eddie the whole story.

''Patricia...'' He puts his head into his hands. He suddenly gets up and announces ''We need to warn the others''

Now Mara jumps up and takes Eddie's hand. ''No way. They'll just hurt me and Fabian.''

''So what's your plan then?''

''I-I thi-ink w-we should l-look for W-willow.'' Mara stutters.

''Let's go then''

I nod.

**~Time skip~**

After 2 hours we found nothing or should I say _nobody._ ''They wouldn't hide her in the tunnels would they?'' I hiss to Eddie so Mara doesn't hear.

''I doubt it'' Eddie shakes his head. Suddenly, I hear Mara scream and when I turn around..she's gone. Next someone grabs Eddie. I start running but it's too late. They got me too.

''Goodnight'' The person whispers and I black out.

* * *

**Amber's POV**

* * *

What am I even doing here? I think to myself as I look through Fabian's and Eddie's things. There's nothing here...I finally decide to leave so i walk back into the kitchen where everybody is nearly finished their food. Patricia gives me a questioning look and I slightly shake my head to let her know I found nothing. She nods and I continue eating myself.

''Where where you gone?'' Joy and Jerome ask at the same time. I can see them silently giving each other a high-five under the table. Damn, I want my sweet relationship.

''Bathroom.'' I reply shortly.

''Took you a while to answer that.'' Jerome eyes me suspiciously.

''Yeah, I was too busy watching you two having a couple-moment under the table.'' I say causing a fit of laughter from the other Anubis students. Joy grins and Jerome playfully rolls his eyes. I carefully glance at everyone at the table. Patricia..Joy..Jerome..KT..Mick.. ''Hey is Alfie gone too?''

''He locked himself in the room around an hour ago'' Mick replies and puts more spaghetti on his plate.

''So do you room with him or something?'' KT looks at him suspiciously.

''No! You really don't know I room with Fabian and Eddie? Jerome and Alfie room together!'' He exclaims putting his arms out.

''Don't get mad at us for not knowing who ye boys room with! I bet you don't know where the girls sleep too.'' I giggle.

''That sounded very wrong and disturbing...'' Jerome notices so we burst out laughing again.

''Well there's Joy and Patricia and KT...'' Mick starts.

''WRONG!'' All the girls say at once.

''It's Joy,Patricia and Amber and Me,Mara and Willow.'' KT explains.

''Oh right...''

''TRUDY!'' We hear Victor shout from upstairs.

''Coming!'' Trudy runs upstairs to check on Victor.

''O-oh..Trudy's in trouble'' Patricia jokes. We soon finish eating and everybody but KT and Joy go back to their rooms. (KT and Joy are on cleaning duty)

**~Time skip~**

''EVERYBODY COME TO THE SITTING ROOM NOW!'' Victor screams. Everybody lazily walk downstairs. I look around the room and I see that everybody is in their pajamas already. 9.55 the clock says...

''So you're probably all wondering why you're here..'' Trudy starts but Victor interrupts.

''Mara, Fabian and Eddie are gone. We are suspecting they have been kidnapped. Now go back to your rooms.'' Everybody bursts out with questions.

_''What?''_

_''When?''_

_''How?''_

_''Do you know who kidnapped them?''_

''QUIET AND TO YOUR ROOMS!'' Victor repeats.

* * *

**Alfie's POV**

* * *

I can;t take this anymore. There's no doubt. . I was in my room all day crying over Willow, like she would over me. I need to find her..I really do.

''EVERYBODY COME TO THE SITTING ROOM NOW'' I hear Victor screaming.

''Dude, mind if I don't go and you can tell me later?'' I ask Jerome. He nods and leaves. After a couple of minutes he comes back and sits on his bed. He holds his head in his hands and I'm not sure if he;s crying.

''Mara, Fabian and Eddie are gone'' He gulps.

I feel tears threatening to spill from my eyes so I walk to the bathroom. I sit down on the floor and hug my legs tight.

_I'm broken._

* * *

**Another long chapter and guess what! I'll be updating again this week! I WILL be updating this fanfiction often because I actually have an IDEA for it and it's really fun to write. Keep up the reviews! Thank you to anybody that reviewed,followed or favorited this story. It really means a lot! If I get 5 reviews by Monday I will update 2 times next week! ;) **

**Stay Perfect and tell the world about this fanfic :D **


	4. Kill me

**Jerome's POV**

* * *

I quickly glance at my watch again. No offense or anything but you shouldn't take that long in the bathroom...

_Tic Toc_

Something must be wrong right?

_Tic Toc_

I have to go check is he's alright... I lazily get out of my bed. I open the door and walk about 5 steps to the boys bathroom.

''You alright mate?'' I whisper-shout.

No answer.

''Alfie?''

No answer.

''ALFIE?'' I repeat, a bit frustrated now.

Silence.

I finally have enough of it so I kick open the door. The door opens and I, proud of myself, slowly walk in. I look around and see no one.

''Umm..Alfie?'' I whisper. I'm not sure why I'm whispering. Everybody must have heard me kicking open the door..right?

''Jerome?'' I hear a concerned voice behind me so I quickly turn around. It's Joy.

''Hi...''

She gives me a look. I sigh and tell her everything.

''So I came here...'' I finish. Joy takes me by surprise. She runs right up to me and hugs me tight. I hug back, wishing we could stay like this forever. We stay like this for a while...None of us wanting to let go.

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

* * *

I wake up on a cold floor. I shift around for a while before sitting up and looking around. I'm in...some basement?

_''I doubt it'' Eddie shakes his head. Suddenly, I hear Mara scream and when I turn around..she's gone. Next someone grabs Eddie. I start running but it's too late. They got me too._

_''Goodnight'' The person whispers and I black out._

I gulp at the familiar flashback. Where are we? Where is Mara? Where is Eddie? I hope they're safe...

My thoughts are disturbed by someone smashing open the basement door. It's dark, so I can't see much of anything but I_ do see Mara _being thrown in my direction. The door slams closed again. I look around the basement one last time and see a candle. I run up to it as fast as I can and carefully bring it to where Mara is laying. She has a huge bruise on her face and bloody cuts all over her arms and legs.

''Babe who did this to you?!'' I exclaim and start inspecting her injuries.

''I-I didn-n't s-s'' She weeps before she can finish.

''Shh..it's ok baby. I know your trying your best. You'll tell me when your strong enough to ok?''

She weakly nods as I continue looking at her body. She must have been beaten and I..wasn't there to stop this. I feel tears threatening to spill so I quickly wipe them away.

''F-fabian...stop...'' Mara cried.

''Princess, it's ok. Just don't cry..'' I decide to hold back the tears and stay strong. ''Damn whoever did this to you'' I curse silently.

''Don't look at me!'' Mara shrieks.

''Calm down love. Please.'' I whisper.

''I look terrible. I'm worthless. Look away.''

I lean down and gently kiss her on the cheek. ''Don't say that. Is that what he told you?''

''Yes.'' She mouths and starts crying again.

I do the only thing I can think of doing, I silently starts singing to her.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all does shadows almost killed you light..._

I continue singing to her. Her sobs calm down and she snuggles against my chest.

_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light..._

I feel tears stinging my eyes again when Mara joins in

_''You and I'll be safe and sound...'' _We finish and look at each other for a split second before Mara's eyes begin closing.

Now my only thought is..Where's Eddie?

* * *

**Willow's POV**

* * *

_**What did I do to deserve this?**_

_**What made me the target?**_

_**Why am I being hurt?**_

_**Why am I taken away from the world?**_

_**When will I see everybody again?**_

_**When will I get out of here?**_

_**One thing is for sure.**_

_**I will never be able to look into people's eyes.**_

_**I will never be able to trust anybody.**_

_**I will never be the same person.**_

_**Ever again.**_

I finish writing and look over what I just wrote. I grab my lucky pocket pen once again and add

_**-Willow**_

Maybe someone will find this. Maybe someone will find...me.

How long has it been now? A few days? I crawl over to the door, too weak to stand up. I have made those lines. The kind of lines princesses do in movies. Alfie said I was his princess..Aren't princesses always discovered in the end? I pull away a piece of wood and close my eyes.

3..2..1 I think.

2 days.

I have been here for 2 days? Is that really all? It _seems _like way more. I take the piece of paper and carefully fold it. I shut my eyes tightly and make a wish before throwing the paper out through a small hole in the roof. What was the wish?

No, it wasn't save me.

No, it wasn't find me.

No, it didn't have anything to do with Alfie.

The wish was simply -

_Kill me._

* * *

**Surprise! I'm so so sorry I didn't update earlier! I was in hospital you see...But I'm back! I'll update again this week ;) Just a few things - Yes, I had to put a cute Jeroy scene in and yes, I had to put a SUPER CUTE Mabian scene. Yup, I had to put Taylor Swift in here but I'm really addicted to Safe and Sound at the moment ;) Nope, I'm not telling you what's wrong with Eddie or Alfie yet. Mwahaha I'm like that. Well review guys because I'm REALLY into this story now! **

**Stay Perfect and continue Reviewing ;)**


	5. Now or Never

**Fabian's POV**

* * *

I wake up to a deep voice calling my name, ''FABIAN'' There's a pause before I hear the voice again ''FABIAN'' I slowly move Mara's head of my chest and get up.

''FABIAN''

''FABIAN''

It continuously repeats. ''H-Hello?'' I quietly face palm myself for stuttering.

''FINALLY''

''Hi...?'' I ask, making sure I don't stutter.

''It's me Eddie you idiot come help me'' He hisses.

I take unsure steps towards the door, where I think he is. ''You're near the door-'' I start but don't get to finish because I trip, landing face-forward. What...? I silently curse to myself. I get up and see Eddie curled up in a corner. He's holding his stomach, clearly in pain.

''Did he...'' I trail off knowing the answer. ''Can you..'' I trail off again because I'm pretty sure Eddie doesn't have the strength to stand.

''That freak burned me''

''He burned you?'' I reply.

''Yeah with a frying pan''

Ok..what a freak. I gently touch Eddie's arm. He flinches. ''Just like Mara..'' I mumble, more to myself than to Eddie. I watch Eddie for a little while until he slips unconscious from the pain. Now, I lift up his shirt and examine his stomach. He just has one giant burn. I'm interrupted by the door slamming open.

''Fabian Rutter you're coming home'' The dark figure growled. Then I remember something.

_''Wherever you are and no matter what situation you're in, don't believe in ''You're coming home'' Fabian.''_

_''Why not?'' I reply._

_''It never leads to anything good. It's all a joke for them. Don't trust the dark with words of reassurance.'' _

_''Them?''_

_She doesn't answer, she just pulls her hair back behind her ear and smiles. _

Nina.

''I'm fine here.'' I say quite confidently.

''Idiot'' The shadow hisses and I soon hear the door slam.

Thank you Nina.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

* * *

_''Edison Miller you're coming home.'' The man standing in the doorway announces. I grin and walk over to the door, not thinking. _

_''Eddie..?'' I hear Mara silently whispering. _

_''Later.'' The man growls and walks out. I follow him out and into a room where he starts kicking me._

_''Well you idiot'' He smirks and continues to kick me. He then pulls me to another room, which turns out to be a kitchen. I see a frying pan full of oil and try to struggle but he has a very tight grip around me._

_''Never trust the dark with words of reassurance'' He laughs before putting the pan against my stomach._

I wake up to total darkness. I gasp for breath and notice I'm sweating. Then I think..If the man took Mara the same way he took me then..

''Fabian?''

''Yeah?'' I give a sigh of relief when I hear his voice.

''You didn't go'' I smile and start getting up before remembering my stomach. I collapse on the floor again.

''Yeah Nina once told me-'' He starts but doesn't finish.

''Yes?'' I call out to him.

I hear fast footsteps and I soon see Fabian holding some sort of a candle. ''We need to help you''

''I'm fine. I just need to rest'' He nods, understanding.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

* * *

Another day passed. It's so lonely here now. Without Willow's happy attitude, Eddie's and Patricia's fights and Mara's intelligence, days aren't the same. Actually, we all changed. Alfie doesn't prank, Amber doesn't go on and on about fashion. Jerome is very locked in. I'm worried about him the most. I knwo it may seem bad since Alfie is going through way worse and we don't know what Willow,Eddie,Fabian and Mara are going through, but it's true. It's not because he's my boyfriend. No. It's because he lost the most. He lost his best mate, he lost his ex, he lost the one person he asked for advice. Now all he has is me.

''Joy can I talk to you?'' Trudy stands on the other side of the door, waiting for a response.

''Yeah sure come in'' I reply and watch her walk in.

She sits down beside me on my bed and starts talking about how everything's going to be alright.

After about 2 minutes I turn off, and stop listening. Everything won't be alright. We don't know..they might be dead. Alfie still isn't back. What if he got kidnapped too? And worst thing is, we're not doing a damn thing.

''Sorry Trudy, but everything will not be alright. We have to do something. Hope isn't the only thing we can do in this situation'' I say and walk right out of the room. I walk over to Patricia's and Amber's room and knock. ''Come in'' There's a quick response so I walk in.

''Guys we need to do something. We can't keep hoping. We need to find them, we're Sibuna.''

I see Amber and Patricia shot each other a lock and then Patricia quickly replies. ''Who and how''

I eye them suspiciously. Something isn't right. ''We could start with Willow I guess since she was kidnapped first and then-''

''But HOW. Sibuna has nothing to do in this anymore. Plus you're not even in Sibuna as far as I know so shut it. Call the police for the 30th time if you're so concerned but leave us out of it'' Amber interrupts and nods her head towards the door.

I'm shocked at Amber suddenly snapping like that, so I storm out. I can do this on my own. I rush downstairs but bump into Jerome.''

''Where are you going Joyless?''

I roll my eyes as his nickname for me. ''I'm going looking for Willow. Sibuna doesn't want to help. So Joy will.'' I sigh and open the door.

''First of all, put on your coat, second of all, I'm coming with you. We might not be in Sibuna, who cares. We can be Jeroy.''

I smile and grab my coat.

''Let's go then.''

_Now or never._

* * *

**How did you like that? I'm in such a rush so sorry if there's any mistakes. I'm going to da airport to collect my BFF and I haven't seen her for 6 whole months! EXCITE! Thanks for all teh faves,follows and reviews. Keep it up! I put a little bit of Fabina for a little someone :D I should also say because my BFF is coming I won't be updating that much. I'll TRY do once a week but no guarantees. **

Stay Perfect and Review :)


	6. There's hope

**Alfie's POV**

* * *

_"Lewis, come with me."__  
_

_"Ok..?" I reply and follow Victor to the kitchen. "So..."_

_"Listen to me" He whispers._

_"Yes..?" I whisper back._

_"You have to-"_

_I nod, giving him a sign that he can continue. Before I know what's happening, Victor is pulled back and knocked unconscious by a man, dressed all in black. He laughs and then turns to me. I scream and try to run but it's the middle of the night, and everyone's asleep. His hand covers my mouth and smashes my head against the counter, making everything turn black._

I wake up with sweat coming down my forehead. I gasp for air to calm myself down. I look around hoping this was all a dream but, just like I thought, it wasn't. The room I'm in is dark, and cold. Brick walls surround me and I lie on a wooden floor. I sit up and glance up, to discover water slowly dripping from the ceiling. Tears start swelling up in my eyes, I try to fight them back but I can't. I lost Willow, then Mara,Fabian and Eddie. Now I'm losing myself. Soon enough, my tears are falling in the rhythm of the raindrops, fighting their way through the ceiling.

I curl up in a ball and silently sob to myself.

I think about Willow, and about how happy she was to come back to Anubis house. I think about how I could twirl her around, she was as light as a feather to me. She means so much to me. I smile and imagine her red hair. I imagine her beautiful hazel eyes, looking into mine. I imagine her smile lighting up my whole day.

"But that's all gone now" I whisper, causing my smile to drop.

_And the tears keep falling._

* * *

**_Joy's POV_**

* * *

"We've walked for HOURS Jerome, when will we actually do something to FIND THEM?" I moan.

"I thought that's what we're doing!"

"No Jerome, there's a huge difference between WALKING and SEARCHING. And what we're doing, isn't helping." I explain with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"Well ok then Miss. Joy Mercer" He says and passes me the forest's map. "You lead the way"

"Explain to me where you got this thing again?" I ask. Jerome rolls his eyes. "You just don't get it Jerome!" I continue. "We can't just walk and hope they'll suddenly show up in the middle of the forest. We actually have to think, and SEARCH in the right places."

"You are SO SMART Mercer" Jerome winks and stop right before me. He gently brushes my hair back behind me ear and stares into my eyes.

"This is not the time" I quickly remind him and walk right past him."

"Whatever you say Joy. " He sighs so I turn around and give him the look. He puts his hand up in self-defense and continues walking. At that moment, I mentally slap myself.

We've walked through the forest for HOURS now. The forest, turned out to be pretty big getting Jerome's forest map in use. My point is, this is useless. We can't just walk and hope. We have to think of a plan and actually look for them. It's way less simple but I hardly think that we'll just run into Eddie,Fabian,Mara,Willow or Alfie. They were KIDNAPPED not lost...Right?

"HEY JOY LOOK AT THIS" Jerome's yell quickly snaps me out my thoughts.

"What is it?"

"IT'S-" Jerome quickly runs over to me. "-A letter."

I give him a confused look and wait for an explanation.

"Just read it" He demands and hands me the piece of paper.

_**What did I do to deserve this?**_

_**What made me the target? **_

I nervously glance at Jerome before continuing.

_**Why am I being hurt?**_

_**Why am I taken away from the world?**_

_**When will I see everybody again?**_

_**When will I get out of here?**_

I look at Jerome, panic in my eyes but he gives me a re-assuring nod. So I keep reading.

_**One thing is for sure.**_

_**I will never be able to look into people's eyes.**_

_**I will never be able to trust anybody.**_

_**I will never be the same person.**_

_**Ever again.**_

"Ok Jerome, this is terrible. But it makes no sense I mean-"

Before I can finish, Jerome points to the really end of the paper.

_**-Willow**_

I gasp and begin to slowly walk backwards. The paper had a few rips, but it has been outside for 3 days maximum. That means Willow's alive, and close. And-And, I don't know. I keep backing away from Jerome, shocked. My back hits a tree so I just slide down, tears forming in my eyes. I put my head into my hands and just cry.

I let it all out. All the stress, all the pain all the tension I have felt for the last week. When did this happen? We were just back from our summer holidays for crying out loud! Our class was always so happy, the other Anubis House students could cheer me up like no other. And now, look where we are.

We're all broken.

We don't even know where it began. It just suddenly happened. We were supposed to support each other. Help each other. Care for each other. Love each other.

But this has all changed when every step you take can mean sudden death. Or being kidnapped. Now we all have to watch ourselves. There is NOTHING WE CAN DO except hope. My opinion change at the click of a finger. That's what happens in this hard,harsh world I guess.

"Joy, please stop crying"

"Why would I?" I say in between my sobs.

"You don't realize this is a good thing? In a way?"

"What? Willow is in PAIN Jerome, and we can do nothing about it. We can just hope"

"No, Joy. This letter shows us she's still alive. It means she's somewhere near. It might not say anything about where she is, or who kidnapped her but it just means we HAVE A CHANCE in finding her. Because you never know, she might have written other letters. With our luck, we can fin them Joy. Just please, don't give up on this now." Jerome smiles.

I stop crying, sit up and smile back.

_There's hope._

* * *

**And I'm backkkkkk! Sorry it took me way longer to update but my friend died from blood cancer..and yeah. (RIP) Well, I went very deep on this one, I hope you don't mind. Though actually, if you're still reading this it means you don't mind deep things do yay! 1,100 words, well it could be longer but it's long enough I guess. I'm so excited to continue! I have so much great ideas and trust me, I will be updating more often than you think! I'm getting a lot of new readers! I love that! Please continue to fave,follow and review because it means so much to me! And if you guys could read my one-shot Stronger? It's Joytricia :) If you like this story I think you'll love Stronger too :)) Well anyways, sorry for a long AN LOL! **

_**Stay Perfect!**_


	7. Updates!

Heyyyy everyone! So, I was thinking for AGES about when should I update this fanfiction and such. Cause like..I love writing it but I have so much fanfiction's it's crazy *-* Sooooooooo being the person I am I decided that when I get 3 REVIEWS on a chapter I'll update! Doesn't sound too bad does it? Well I just like knowing people are actually reading this. It gives me the POWER to WRITE :D

_**So just to make this clear, 3 reviews for a chapter = and update!**_

So it could be any time. Like every week, every day even. YOU decide! Yeah so yay! Oh and by the way if anyone's good at fanart I want to make a cool cover for this! Yeah there might be like 50 chapters in this. (I would love that!) No worries, if you don't do fanart I'll ask some people on Twitter or wherever! :D

_**Stay Perfect! xx**_


End file.
